Cyborg
A cyborg, short for "cybernetic organism", is a being with both organic and cybernetic parts. See for example biomaterials and bioelectronics. The term was coined in 1960 when Manfred Clynes and Nathan S. Kline used it in an article about the advantages of self-regulating human-machine systems in outer space. D. S. Halacy's Cyborg: Evolution of the Superman in 1965 featured an introduction which spoke of a "new frontier" that was "not merely space, but more profoundly the relationship between 'inner space' to 'outer space' – a bridge...between mind and matter." The beginning of Cyborg creation began when HCI (human-computer interaction) began. There is a clear distinction between the human and computerized technology in HCI, which differs from cyborgs in that cyborgs act out human functions. The term cyborg is often applied to an organism that has enhanced abilities due to technology, though this perhaps oversimplifies the necessity of feedback for regulating the subsystem. The more strict definition of Cyborg is almost always considered as increasing or enhancing normal capabilities 1. While cyborgs are commonly thought of as mammals, there are Cyborgs of any kind of organism2. The term can also apply to micro-organisms (Bio Nanites) which are modified to perform at higher levels than their unmodified counterparts. Usually cyborgs are a synthesis of organic and synthetic parts, and frequently pose the question of difference between human and machine as one concerned with morality, free will, and empathy. Union Law knows 6 distinctive different Cyborg classes: #Sentient Symbionts - Machine/ Bio mix #Non sentient Machine - Bio mix #Biomachines #Bio Nanites #Former Genetic Slaves with Cyborg Parts #Cyber assisted Species Sentient Symbionts are legal but highly regulated. A sentient Bioorganism might choose to replace up to 80 % of its original form and body with machine parts. (More than 80% is considered the creation of a Sentient machine and prohibited..except for Mothermachine) Brain into machine Implants are illegal. Cyborg weaponry must be marked or be visible and can not exceed the Weapon permit of the individual. Cyborg implants must be performed by a licensed Cyborg Clinic and added to the CITI. Illegal Cyber parts can be removed by court order. Non Sentient Bio Machines are wide spread, especially among the Blue and the Attikans ( and used in simiar roles as robots ) Bio machines are common with the Klack (until Union membership). the Camogi and the Piostla Space ships are considered Biomachines. Machines that are grown rather than built. Bio Nanites are nanites with organic components. The Leedei are famous for their advanced Bio Nanites. The Leedei / SII Company Biocrawl Inc. is considered the most advanced authority in Bio Nanites and extensivley used in the Union Auto Doc Systems. (Seeth's Fist Gloves use an advanced self replicating Bio Nanite of a lost high tech civilization3 (TL 11)) Former Gene Clone Slaves such as the Saturnians, the Stellaris use cyborg parts such as skins, bones etc. Cyber Assisted Species Union member species that use / require mechanical / machine parts to interact with other Union members. For example the Hover sleds of the Shail and the Shaill, the manipulator harnesses of the Boloth, the suits of the Nin Corps, the Camogi , Bellebee and many other Union species make extensively use of cybernetic enhancements. In these cases the enhancements are usually the same for all members. CLASSIFIED RED RED RED The Sleeping Beauties - Wer-Machines have extensive hidden Cybernetic parts. 1 United Cybernetics Bioware Catalog 2 There are Takkian, Takian , Shail, Bellebee, Camogi, Shail, Shaill, Pertharian and Wontoex Cyborgs. 3 The Benefactors Category:Civ Tech Category:Technology